


Toy Store

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: [Harry/Neville] Harry and Neville explore one night and find themselves in the Room of Passion, they must experiment with 6 of the adult toys to get out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling and co. This stormy means no harm.

* * *

Harry faked sleep until he heard the loud snores of Ron Weasley filling the room. Harry quietly got out of the bed, mindful of the other boys trying to sleep. His trunk creaked noisily as he opened it, lucky it didn't wake anyone. He pulled put his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map, and quietly crept out of the room and down the stairs.

"Harry?" asked a voice questioningly.

Harry jumped; the common room was usually empty this time of night. 

"Neville?" Harry asked turning towards the slightly chubby boy dressed in pajamas, just as he.

"What are you doing awake?" asked the boy sitting on the couch.

"I could ask you the same question," Harry replied, "I'm going to explore. We only have two weeks left before we graduate, they can't do anything about it. What are you doing up, Neville?"

"Oh, just wondering about the future. Professor Sprout is retiring so I'm going to be taking her place as Herbology professor." Neville smiled softly.

"That's great, Neville! You'll be wonderful! I, as well, have been offered the Defense position, and I've decided to take it." Harry replied, Neville blushed at the complement.

"Awesome, Harry!" he smiled.

"Say, Neville, you wouldn't like to come exploring with me, would you?" Harry offered to the boy.

"What if we get caught?" Neville asked nervously, yanking on a loose thread on the sleeve of his shirt.

"We won't. Snape is probably celebrating, seeing as Dumbledore hasn't told anyone I'll be working here soon. He's ecstatic that I'm leaving. I've also got a fool proof way to alert us if anyone is coming." Harry patted the map in his pocket, “Plus, I've got an invisibility cloak. Do you trust me, Neville?"

"Yes, I suppose I do." Neville answered softly, walking towards Harry.

Harry grinned at him, and through the invisibility cloak around them. Harry started to take a step, but quickly stopped and looked over his shoulder at the nervous boy behind him.

"It'll be easier if you put your hands around my waist. Don't want our feet visible, of course." he said.

Neville gulped and nodded, his hands lightly holding Harry's hips. Harry smiled nervously as they left out of the portrait, Neville pressed closely against him, his hands softly resting on his hip bones. 

They walked together through out the school, randomly choosing which way to go and what doors to look in. So far, they found plenty of empty classrooms, store rooms, empty teacher's quarters, and other odd rooms.

"What's that?" Neville asked, pointing towards a crimson door that neither of them had previously noticed.

"I don't know. Want to find out?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Sure." Neville replied, grinning back at him.

Harry reached out and opened the door, gesturing for Neville to enter first. Neville entered, pulling Harry in by the hand, afterwards. As they entered, the door slammed shut of its own accord, leaving them in the inky darkness. 

"Harry?" asked Neville nervously, pulling the cloak off of them and stepping forward.

"Ouch, Neville!" Harry groaned as the other boy stepped on his foot.

"Sorry. I can't see anything!" Neville replied.

"Hold on," Harry said fumbling for his wand. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, lighting the whole room brightly.

"What's this?" Neville asked, looking around as Harry pocketed his wand.

The walls were a bright crimson color, like the door, and the room held various objects on glass shelves on the walls, and there was also a large black bed and a long bench.

"I think it's an, erm, adult toy store, or something." Harry pinked, one of his fingers running down the base of a glass dildo. As if it had a mind of its own.

Neville coughed, blushing, "Oh," he said simply.

Harry turned back towards the door, only to see that it had disappeared.

"Harry, look at this!" Neville said, pointing towards the bed, and more specifically the small piece of parchment sitting on one of the silk pillows.

Harry quickly walked over to it, picking it up and reading it aloud.

_"To whom it may concern,_

_Congratulations! You have stumbled across the Room of Passion. This room is set to meet all of your sexual needs. If this is your first time stumbling across this these rooms, then you'll notice that the door is gone. Do not be alarmed, the room shall only appear to you if the castle decides you need this desperately. If you wish to leave, you and your partner must use six toys of your choosing with each other._

_Have fun,  
Godric Gryffindor. _

Neville gulped, "We've got to use these?" 

"I'd say so. You don't mind do you? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Harry said seriously.

"No, of course not. So, erm, which ones?" Neville asked, blushing and gesturing towards the items on the shelves on the walls.

"I don't mind. You choose." Harry invited.

Harry watched secretly, as he disrobed down to his boxers, sitting down.

"There." Neville said, still blushing, as he dropped the chosen items on the bed. 

Harry looked it over. A braided whip, cock ring, tingly cinnamon lube, edible body paint, silk scarves, and hot wax.

"Kinky, much?" Harry laughed, smiling up at the blushing Gryffindor.

Harry stood, erection tenting his boxers, and turned towards Neville. He undid the first button on Neville’s shirt, leaning forward for a kiss.

Neville went forward the last inch pressing his lips firmly against Harry's. Harry's fingers finished unbuttoning Neville's shirt, tossing it aside as their tongues meshed. Harry's fingers hooked under the waist band of Neville’s trousers, sliding them down. Neville pulled away from the kiss nervously. 

Harry shushed Neville as he opened his mouth to speak, "Shh. Let me take care of you."

He pushed him onto the bed, tying him to the bed by his wrist with the silk scarves. He slid his own boxers off, before doing the same to Neville. Neville was thicker then him, though Harry was slightly longer. With a smirk he slipped the cock ring on himself, before straddling Neville, the erections rocking against the other.

He picked up the braided whip, trailing it down his own torso, stopping quickly to snap the tassels against his nipples. Neville moaned at the sight, and Harry smiled teasingly at him.

Harry ran it over Neville’s stomach, “What do you want?" he asked. When Neville only groaned he snapped him sharply with the whip on his side, before repeating the question.

"I-I want you to take me hard. I-I want you." Neville breathed, bucking against the boy.

Harry tossed the whip aside, picking up the edible body paint. He unscrewed the lid, and was hit with the strong smell of berries. He dipped one finger into the cold blue liquid. 

He drew X's over Neville's rosy pink nipples, “What should I write, hm?" Harry asked, as he leisurely drew little hearts and X's on Neville's chest.

"Should I write my name to show that your beautiful cock belongs to me?" Harry asked.

Neville moaned, knowing Harry didn't really need an answer. “I think I will," Harry grinned, slowly writing his name in large letters above Neville's cock.

He lightly licked off the X on Neville's right nipple. The paint was quickly discarded for the wax, which Harry quickly made hot with a muttered spell. 

He smirked evilly at Neville and poured a liberal of hot wax on Neville’s nipple, and it quickly hardened. Neville hissed, his back arching of its own free will. Harry smiled happily, as he covered Neville with wax in various different patterns.

"Please," Neville moaned breathlessly.

Harry smiled victoriously and coated Neville's cock heavily with the tingley cinnamon lube and sank down on it.

Both of the groaned loudly at the tingly, tight, and full feeling. Harry gripped Neville's hands tightly as he lifted himself until only the tip of Neville's cock was inside and sank back down both of them groaning simultaneously as he repeated his movements.

Neville groaned, "Oh God," as he came inside Harry. Harry quickly followed, coating their stomachs. He lifted himself off of Neville, and laid down beside him, pulling the boy into his arms.

Neither boy noticed the crimson door popping back onto the wall.


End file.
